


Shining Light in the Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous begining, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I love my ocs, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Manipulation, Oh My God, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please read, Prologue, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anthony Hart was alone.Then he met Alex Fielder.But, she had her own plans for him.And this is the story of how Anthony met friends that saved him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Proluge: This is Anthony

**Author's Note:**

> Meet my OCs!!! Anthony is Bigender, but for the first few chapters A uses He/him until he comes out. 
> 
> I'll try and tell yall everyone's pronouns if they change.

Anthony used to be alone. He was weird, and a little eccentric, so people stayed away from him. He got that, he was a whole lot to handle after all. But, he met Alex. Alex made him feel less alone. 

Alex Fielder had fiery red hair, like her personality. She was hot headed, and maybe a little mean at times, but she was still his friend. And friends meant that Anthony wasn't alone. Alex was there when Anthony dyed his hair blue, even though she said he looked like an excited blueberry. No matter how many times Alex brought Anthony down, she was still there and that was good enough for him. 

When Anthony came out as Bigender to Alex, she didn't take it lightly. She had said that there were only two genders and that you can't be both, but she then said that she was proud of him coming out but he shouldn't again. Yeah, Alex sometimes left mixed messages, but she was there when he cried, sometimes, and he was okay. 

Alex didn't like it when Anthony made new friends. She said that in the end, they were just there because they were lonely too, and that they didn't like him as a whole. He didn't see what was so wrong with that, because no one deserves to be lonely, but he still didn't want Alex to be mad. So he kept to himself and only ever talked to Alex. 

Everything changed, though,when Lance, his cousin, moved to Sandown. They were always friends, but Anthony had to leave because of his father's acting job. Now, Lance was coming, along with his two fathers, and Anthony could have another friend, other than Alex. The redhead made the exception of Lance because he was family, but he wasn't supposed to have more friends than that. But, it was fine. Now, he had two friends! 

When Lance came to the highschool, Anthony was really happy, even happier than when his Dad and Papa renewed their vows. They had spent the whole day attached at the hip and catching up, that Anthony almost forgot about Alex. Almost. He could never forget his original friend. Not completely. She never really let him forget either. 

Although, when Lance had met Alex, he didn't like her. Anthony couldn't see why. They had gotten along well, even if Lance looked like he wanted to beat her to a pulp. After the interaction, Lance had said he didn't like manipulative people, but Alex wasn't manipulative. No, not his best friend. That just didn't seem like her. 

Anthony was content to do this for the rest of his life. He would hang out with his cousin, and then go with Alex, so she wasn't jealous. He would've done that for the rest of his life, actually, if he hadn't met everyone else. If they didn't help him. If they didn't make him see the light.


	2. Meet Julie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where we meet the first person in the group: Julie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julie is using she/her pronouns

"Anthony Hart get down here this instant! You're going to be late!" Anthony's dad, Roman, yelled. It was the day of the kid in question auditions for his school play and dang it he wasn't going to be late. Roman sighed when he heard his son clamber down the stairs, pulling a shirt on and over his head. Anthony's other father, Roman's husband, Patton, followed down the stairs, making sure Anthony made it down. With a jump and stomp the 16 year old ran into the kitchen, only to run right past Roman, shove a piece of toast into his mouth, and race to the door. 

"Anthony where are you going without your hugs?" Anthony stopped in his tracks, spun on his heels, and raced into his Pop's arms. The actor lifted him up and spun his son around before putting him down and giving him a kiss on the head. "Now go give Dad a hug."

Anthony jumped into his Dad's arms this time. Patton gave the blue haired wonder a kiss on his cheek and let the teen go. Anthony, now really not wanting to be late, ran to the front door with a quick goodbye. Patton sighed and called out after him. 

"HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL BUMBLEBEE!" 

"WILL DO, DAD!" 

….

The day seemed to trudge along at the slowest pace, like it knew Anthony had somewhere he would rather be. Lance had a different schedule, so he didn't have him to keep him company, and Alex had a Math when Anthony had English. He started to doodle on his paper, hoping that the day would move faster, when the intercom rang out through the class. 

"Can Anthony Hart please make his way to the office please?" Great, he thought. Picking up his stuff, Anthony made his way down to the front office, dreading on what he was going to do. Was he going to get in trouble for something? No, that's silly, he countered himself with. What would I have done to get ne in trouble? 

When he got to the office, the receptionist called him over. Turns out he had just misplaced his student ID. While both managing to apologize and thank the lady, Anthony walked out of the room, only to ram right into another student. He heard some colorful words right before he fell to the ground, followed by the person.

Groaning, Anthony got himself up and walked a few steps to the other kid that had fallen. They had a bracelet that said the words ‘She/her’ in black font, that was a contrast to the pastel pink dress that she had worn. Her hair was the thing that caught his eyes though. One half was long, it looked like it went about halfway down her back, and was bright white; the other half being the opposite. It was about shoulder length, in a cute bob cut, and pitch black. Her eyebrows were black and white, too, but they were opposite colors- the white brow pairing with the black bob side- and that wasn’t the only interesting thing about her. Her eyes were a dark purple that reminded Anthony of a galaxy in her eyes. She also wore a name tag saying the following: “Hi! My Name is Julie!” 

Anthony shook his head and held his hand out, which Julie promptly grabbed and lifted herself up with. The next few minutes were filled with apologizes and quick picking up of each others items, while trying not to seem awkward. They share a few words before the bell and race to their classes. Usually when something weird happens to Anthony with a random kid, he would leave it behind him, but Juile was different. He couldn’t help but feel like she was going to be an important part in his life. Someone who would change him, for better or worse, he wasn’t sure. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Once Lunch rolled around Anthony got to take his mind off of that morning. He was on his way to sit with Lance, when Alex flew over. 

“Hey A! Why don’t you sit with me and the group! You don’t want them getting sick of waiting and leaving do you?” Alex said with a grin that looked borderline forced. Anthony really wanted to sit with Lance, but now that he thought about it, he really didn’t want to make Alex mad, or any of her friends for that matter. He nodded and followed Alex, getting back into his rhythm. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Finally it was that time of day. The time of day where the regular kids are racing home, the band kids are running to get their instruments before their bus leaves without them, and the theater kids are nervously sprinting to the Auditorium for the auditions for the schools version of Wicked. Anthony was one of the latter, he really wanted to be able to play the cowardly lion, but even if he got ensemble he would be happy. He dragged his feet to the place where his fate would be decided. (Okay, maybe he was being dramatic, but have you met his parents?)

When he got to the judgment hall Anthony was surprised to see very few people there. There was only him and a few others. Maybe like thirty, forty more kids, out of witch Anthony knew… none of them. Maybe this could be a way to make new- wait. Alex wouldn’t like that, he thought. Maybe I could- “Hey! It’s you!”

Anthony swung his head around and saw Julie on his left, a big grin on her face. “Are you here to audition too…” She waved her hand and for a second Anthony was confused, until he realized the unspoken question. 

“Oh! Sorry, my name is Anthony, Anthony Hart! I’m assuming that yours is Julie?” the bluenette said while Julie shook his hand. The other nodded her head and laughed a bit. 

“Yeah, today I’m Julie. Somedays I like to go by J, though.” Anthony must have looked confused, so Julie giggled and showed her bracelet. “I’m genderfluid, so when I go by male pronouns I like to be called J instead of Julie.” The two walked down the aisle to go sit in their seats so they could wait for the auditions to start; any unsuspecting person wouldn’t have known that the two had just met that day. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The day went by quickly, and Anthony found himself replaying it over and over again in his head. He couldn’t remember the last time he was that happy, even with all the times he had spent with Alex. Maybe he could do this for once. Maybe, he could go against Alex’s words. Maybe, he could do something for himself. What he didn’t know was that night as he was falling asleep, that simple sentence caused him to change his life forever. 

____________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry if there were any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. I'm not the greatest at catching them. Also, for those who dont know, I did update Hearthrob, but it says it still has three chapters because I deleted the question one. Thanks for reading and dont forget to leave Kudos and a (nice) comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, what did yall think?! I love my baby's so much!


End file.
